Battle of Morpheus
The Battle of Morpheus was one of several frontier battles fought during the final year of the thirty-five year Kilrathi War. Overview During the year 2669, the Kilrathi Empire had the upper hand in its war against the Terran Confederation. The Confederation had been nearly destroyed in the previous year during the disastrous Battle of Earth, in which the Kilrathi launched a massive invasion of Earth in an attempt to conquer humanity. The Terrans thwarted the invasion, at the cost of over two billion military and civilian deaths on both Earth and the planet Sirius. The brutal attack also left the Confederation deprived of its ships, equipment, and military leaders, effectively derailing their war efforts. Humanity was forced to fight in an underpowered state, leaving dozens of Terran star systems vulnerable to Kilrathi invasions. Among the planets to fall during this year were Locanda IV, Gardel, Morpheus, Orsini, Blackmane, among others. The loss of these colonies would deprive the Confederation of what remained of their equipment, soldiers, and citizens, forcing the Terran Space Navy to go on the defensive. Terran Confederation: Fleet Strength *Flagship: TCS Invincible (Concordia-class Fleet Carrier) *Unknown Number of Destroyers, Cruisers, and Corvettes *Several Companies of Marines Commanders *Rear Admiral Duke Leonard Kilrathi Empire: Fleet Strength *1 Heavy Carrier *1 Heavy Cruiser *1 Light Cruiser *5 Destroyers *2 Corvettes *Several Marines The Battle of Morpheus The Battle for Morpheus was one of many battles humanity fought in order to secure its threatened territories. The Terran Space Navy sent in a task force led by the prestigious TCS Invincible to retake the planet. This force was led by Rear Admiral Duke Leonard. The exact dates of the battle are unknown, but it began sometime before 2669.180. It is unknown what the full strength of the Terran fleet was, aside from the Invincible. However, the Kilrathi engaged with at least one heavy carrier and several destroyers, cruisers, and corvettes. While the two fleets engaged each other in Morpheus orbit, Terran Space Marines stormed the Kilrathi command center on the planet's surface. The Terrans exterminated the Kilrathi defenders and quickly took control of the base. Meanwhile, the Terrans inflicted heavy losses on the Kilrathi garrison, and the Terrans steadily retook the planet. By 2669.180, the Kilrathi fleet was in full retreat, with only two destroyers and a single cruiser remaining. On this day, Admiral Leonard proclaimed, "Morpheus is ours". Aftermath The success at Morpheus saved many Confed citizens and caused a considerable amount of damage to the Kilrathi Fleet stationed there. They lost one heavy carrier, a light cruiser, three destroyers, and both corvettes. The Terrans suffered an unknown but presumably low number of losses. At the time Morpheus was saved, Gardel was also retaken, delaying the Kilrathi invaders. Unfortunately, the reclamation of both planets had little effect on the overall progress of the War, as the Kilrathi still had hundreds of ships and would not be swayed by the loss of a few meager colonies. The Terran Confederation remained on the defensive. External Links *''Vega Vega Strike'' Category:Battles